Crazy For You
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Jake shrugs his eyes landing on Marley who is now talking to Ryder. His eyes narrow for just a second but Puck sees."If you like her. You should tell her." Puck advises "Don't be scared. Just tell her. If she feels the same then good. If she doesn't then turn on the charm." Jarley. Hints of Puckleberry.
1. In Which Jake Talks To Puck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: I just couldn't help myself. Read on :)**

* * *

**In Where Jake Talks To Puck**

* * *

He tries to concentrate on the songs and the steps but his eyes keep wandering towards her as she dances and sings with _him. _

He tries erasing the kiss from his mind but the more he tries the more it's etched into his brain. He wishes he had never seen it.

Grabbing her hand in his when they bow for the audience he smiles over at her. She has this big huge smile on her face before throwing herself at him.

"That was so much fun!" she gushes and he smiles at her enthusiasm.

Before he can respond she's out of his arms and swept in _his _arms. Rolling his eyes he turns away.

Kitty stand in front of him tapping her foot "No hug for me?" she asks.

Jake shakes his head before pulling her into a hug. Kitty holds him close for a moment before letting go. "Good job out there Jake." she leans up to kiss his cheek before walking away with a smile.

He thinks it's probably the only time he'll see her smile sincerely.

He doesn't notice Marley standing by the steps of the stage watching them with a frown on her face.

* * *

He didn't notice him in the audience but his mohawk makes him stand out from the guest in the small after party in the choir room.

He doesn't know if he should approach him. It is his brother. But last time they talked they hadn't exactly bonded.

Before he could cross the room to talk to him a tiny brunette with wide brown eyes was standing in front of him.

"You're Jake Puckerman right?" she asks.

He can't help but nod as she stares at him with a wide smile. She almost creeps him out. _Almost. _

"Noah told me about you!" she exclaims "Oh how rude of me. I'm Rachel Berry." she introduces herself.

So this is _The Rachel Berry. _"Hi." he manages to say.

She just beams up at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him across the room "You have a lovely voice. Much the same as your brother's voice in fact." she continues to talk and he can't help but look at her with wide eyes.

She dragging him across the room with strength a girl of her stature should not 's pretty _fuckincool. _And slightly scary. But cool.

"Noah! Look who I found." she exclaims "It's Jake!"

He begins to wonder if she had drank too much of the punch he had seen Santana spike.

"Berry are you drunk?" Puck asks with a laugh before giving him a nod in greeting.

"No!" she looks scandalized that he would even ask such a thing "I am not. Not everyone drinks excessively Noah. Now enough about me. Aren't you going to talk to your brother."

Before either brother can get a word edge wise she's already walking away towards the rest of the cast.

"She's kinda intense." he says after a moment of silence.

Puck laughed looking at him "Sure kid. Intense. I was thinking more along the lines of fucking crazy."

He laughs because Puck is exactly right. "Has she always been like this?" he asks because he really wants to know what Rachel is all about. He's heard enough about her to know that everyone practically idolizes her. Everyone in Glee anyways.

"Worse." Puck answers and he believes him.

"I see you joined Glee." Puck says.

He shrugs his shoulder "Yeah. It's cool you know?"

"If by cool you mean totally lame then yes it's cool." Puck jokes with a laugh.

He laughs as well and it feels nice to laugh with his _brother. _"What are you doing here?"

Puck raises an eyebrow "You don't want me here." before he can answer he continues "Rach called me. She's been bugging me about coming to see you since the first time I meet you. I shouldn't have told her." Puck says the last thing to himself.

"You and Rachel?" he asks "Really?"

Puck shakes "Not like that."

He snorts. Because it so _likethat. _Even he can see it and he's basically hopeless in anything that involves relationships.

"Don't you live in like California?" he asks "Isn't it super expensive to buy plane tickets?"

Puck shrugs "The pool business is doing good. I've gotten a few gigs here and there. I'm doing okay. But ma has been bugging me about living on the other side of the world." he rolls his eyes "So I'm thinking of moving to New York. It's closer than LA. And there is now way I'm coming back to this hell hole."

Jake nods but he knows that Puck is moving for a different reason. And it has nothing to do with his mom. It has more to do with a tiny intense brunette.

"How are you doing kid? Really?" Puck asks.

Jake shrugs his eyes landing on Marley who is now talking to Ryder. His eyes narrow for just a second but Puck sees.

"Ah. A girl. The fall of every Puckerman." Puck muses.

"Marley? No. It's not like that." _It's so likethat. _

"Yeah sure." Puck laughs "Not like that at all." his own eyes travel towards Rachel who seems to be in a heated argument with Finn.

"If you like her. You should tell her." Puck advises "Don't be scared. Just tell her. If she feels the same then good. If she doesn't then turn on the charm." his eyes were still trained on Rachel who looked on the verge of tears.

Before he can say something Puck pats him on the shoulder "I have to go kid. Remember what I said. Don't let her slip by."

He watches as Puck quickly walks towards Rachel grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Finn with a scowl on his face. He sees him snap something at Finn before turning towards the brunette and leading her out of the room.

"You should take your own advice." he whispers as he watches them.

* * *

The small party is winding down and only glee members are sitting around the choir room. Old and new.

He thinks it's probably the only time they will all be in the same room.

Looking around watches them from his seat.

Finn is looking rather disappointed from behind the drum set. Santana and Brittany are sitting next to each other, heads close together as they talk. Artie is wheeling around the room. Sam is sitting down next to a very tipsy Sugar who is holding onto his arm. Kurt and Rachel are sitting close together. Rachel staring down at her hands and Kurt staring sadly at Blaine who is sitting on the piano. Mike and Tina are sitting close together hands clasped together. Mercedes is sitting next to Unique talking like only Divas could. Kitty is sitting on one of the steps back in her cheerio uniform her eyes trained on Ryder. Ryder is sitting by himself. And Marley is no where to be seen.

"Hi you." he looks up to see Marley sit next to him.

"Hey." he greets and he feels Puck's eyes on him.

Marley leans on him watching him through tired eyes "I talked to Rachel. She's kinda-"

"Crazy?" he laughs when she nods.

"But she's so nice!" Marley says "And she has really good criticism. She was really helpful." she looks thoughtful for a moment "And she's really pretty. How can I be Rachel 2.0?"

He looks down in surprise because he can't believe she just said that "You're really pretty too Mar."

She grins up at him "Really? You're not just saying that because your my best friend?"

Best friend? He'll take it.

Before he can say anything Mr. Shue stands up from the stool. "Guys. I just want to say I'm so proud of you. I'm sad to say that I won't be here for the next few months. But Finn will take it from here. I have faith in him."

He can't help but snigger. He sure as hell doesn't have hope in Finn.

"When I come back, and I will, I hope so see a sectional's trophy in that case next time I step into this room." he pauses for a minute and Jake swears he thinks Mr. Shue is about to cry "I'll miss you all so much."

Before Jake knows what's going on the old Gleeks are singing My Life Will Suck Without You. He laughs as he sees some of the new Gleeks join in. Standing up he extends his hand towards Marley. She grins taking it and standing up.

Grabbing the guitar on the stand he stands next to Puck as they all sing.

He thinks this all pretty fuckin cool. To be a part of _something. _

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! I just friken look this couple, okay? Jake is just so YUM! And although I was convinced I was going to hate Marley I actually kind of like her. She's a sweetie. And I just had to add a bit of Puckleberry! Also check out my other Glee fics. _Thirteen Reasons Why _and _Open Your Eyes._**

**Anyways Review! **


	2. In Which Jake Is Jealous

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm having so much fun with this fic :) Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

**In Which Jake Is Jealous**

* * *

He watches from the end of the hall as Ryder leans against the locker next to hers and leans in. She meets him halfway and suddenly Jake is watching another kiss he rather forget about that.

When he sees their hand's intertwined together he looks away. He sees the smile on her face as they walk by him and he quickly turns towards his locker praying that they didn't see him.

They didn't.

Shaking his head he looks up again to see their backs disappear down the hall.

When a small soft hand, familiar hand, slips into his he doesn't question it. He simply pulls Kitty closer to him as they begin walking down the hallway.

* * *

The choir room is strangely empty when he and Kitty walk in hand in hand. Walking towards their normal chairs they sit. His arm automatically wraps around her shoulder as they sit and she scoots closer to him.

This is easy. Being with Kitty. It's easy.

"What do you see in her?" Kitty asks after a moment of silence.

He doesn't know how to answer her and he doesn't have to when Ryder and Marley walk in hand in hand. Marley's giggling fills the room and he feels Kitty shift next to him.

She's about to say something but he tugs at her hand and she simply rolls her eyes. "Fine. I still don't know what you see in her." she whispers at him.

He rolls his eyes at her as Marley and Ryder take a seat in the front. Marley smiles at him over her shoulder, only flattering slightly when he sees his hand in Kitty's, and he nods back.

He doesn't pull away when Kitty leans up placing a kiss on his lips.

He doesn't see Marley still looking at him with a sad smile.

* * *

He's sitting on the bleachers and for some reason he feels peaceful. The bleachers are his sanctuary.

"Hey." he hears her quiet greeting.

He simply nods because he doesn't have much to say. His fingers keep strumming the strings lightly.

She sits next to him her hands deep in the pocket of the letterman she's wearing. "You and Kitty? Again?" she asks.

"You and Ryder?" he retorts "Really Marls. You don't even know him."

Marley looks away with a shrug "He's nice. And he likes me."

"Kitty likes me and she's nice to me." he responds

Marley shakes her head because she never though she would hear the would Kitty and nice in the same sentence. "Yeah. I really doubt that."

He shakes his head continuing to strum his guitar "I really don't have to explain myself to you." grabbing his jacket he walks down the stairs.

Marley looks at his retreating back with a sad look before turning in the direction Ryder is standing calling her name.

* * *

He looks at his phone with a frown. The name displayed in the front. He hesitates but presses the green button anyways.

"Go for Puck." he hears a deep voice followed by two high pitched giggles.

"Wrong time?" he asks nervously.

"Oh no. Just Hummel and Berry. What's up kid?"

He suddenly doesn't know what to say "Ummm I know you've written some songs."

"Yeah?"

"Well I wrote one and I was wondering if you could tell me what you think." he's still nervous even as he grabs his guitar.

"Now? Can Hummel and Berry listen in?" Puck asks "Their kinda being nosy as fuck."

He hears two indigent gaps in the background "Umm sure just give me a minute."

Putting the phone on speaker he places it on the bed and begins to strum lightly.

_Can't ever get it right_

_No matter how hard I try_

_And I've tried_

_Well, I put up a good fight_

_But your words cut like knives_

_And I'm tired_

_As you break my heart again this time_

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

_That I never listen, listen_

_Tell me you don't want my kiss_

_That you need your distance, distance_

_Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby_

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_

_Spare me what you think and... tell me a lie_

He slowly comes to a stop and says nervously "So? That's all I have."

His worlds are met with silence and he shuffles around his seat waiting for an answer.

"That was so good Jake." Rachel gushed into the phone. "I'm so impressed. How old are you? Like sixteen. That was amazing. Noah tell him." he hears a hand coming in contact with an arm and a "Shit Berry really. What happen' to no fuckin violence."

"Look kid that was really good. Shit it's better than anything I wrote when I was your age." he pauses "I'm impressed."

He finds himself grinning as he listens in.

"Hi Jake I'm Kurt Hummel." a new voice joins the conversation "S' Beyonce." Puck says only to receive another slap on the arm. "Don't listen to your idiotic brother. I'm Kurt. That was really good. Really, really good. Is it about a girl."

Before he can deny it Rachel jumps in "Oh is it about Marley. You guys would be so cute!"

He opens his mouth to say no but suddenly Kurt and Rachel are squealing "Oh Jarley!" Kurt is saying the background.

"Sounds like a fuckin disease." Jake and Puck say in unison.

The four of them laughed. (After Rachel gave them a speech about their crude vocabulary)

"Fuckin' Crazy." Jake muttered to himself.

"Right on." Puck laughed.

He smiled to himself. Maybe having a brother would be a good thing.

* * *

Walking into the field he stands next to the coach.

"Jake Puckerman?" she asks "You're trying out?"

He shrugs his shoulder "Why not?"

"Your brother was one hell of a player."

"I was thinking more of quarterback." he says looking at the field as the guys worked out or whatever because truthfully they were fuckin pitiful.

"Let's see what you got." Coach Beastie says throwing him a ball.

He catches it swiftly before dropping his backpack on the floor and joining the guys on the field.

Twenty minutes later he looks down at his white and red jersey. His brother's 20 jersey now his. And for the first time he doesn't mind being compared to him as the guys pat him on the back.

Slipping off his shirt he slips on the jersey.

He can't help but smirk at Ryder as he passes him in the locker room.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! So I just realized that there's already a Crazy For You FF O.o Sorry about that. But I really have no idea if I should change the name and to what. So yeah Jake is now on the football team because as I recall Beastie said something about the guys sucking, even Ryder, and who doesn't want to see Jake in an uniform? How are you guys liking the relationship between the brothers? **

**Review? Please :)**


	3. In Where The Calls Become A Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm pleasantly surprised of how this Fic is going. 15 Favs, 30 Follows and 12 Reviews. I must say that's pretty good :)**

* * *

**In Where The Calls Become A Thing**

* * *

He doesn't know when the phone calls become a weekly thing. But they do. And he loves it. He loves having a brother. A brother he actually likes.

His mom begins wondering who's he's always on the phone with. He can't lie to her so he says "It's Puck. I've been talking to him for a couple of weeks now."

His mom doesn't say anything just looks at him before nodding.

He can't make himself be guilty because he wants this. He looks forward to calling him or answering the phone.

He's gotten used to Puck's swearing, Rachel's nurturing and Kurt's gossiping. He looks forward to the days he can tell them about his day, his week. He looks forward to sharing his music with them, because yeah Rachel always tells him his music is awesome and his brother always gives him good music advice.

So even when he sees the small sad look in his mom's eyes he can't feel guilty. He can't. He won't.

Giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek he grabs his guitar case and heads out the door.

* * *

Leaning against her locker he looks down at her "Seriously stop being a bitch." he tells her as she looks up at him.

"I can't help it. She irks me." Kitty pouts before grabbing his hand.

"I like her." he responds because it's useless trying to hide it from Kitty. She has like fuckin powers or some shit when it comes to him.

She rolls her eyes "So you've told me. But come on Jake. You could do so much better."

Looking down at her as they walk down the hallways he rolls his eyes "You like Ryder. Like what the fuck do you even see in him?"

Kitty just shrugs "What do you see in Marley?" she asks as they top in front of her class.

He doesn't answer instead he repeats "Don't be a bitch."

Wrinkling her nose she says "I'll try. For you." she rolls her eyes.

"This is why I love you." his laugh is suddenly cut off as Marley shoulders past him "Even if you're a fuckin bitch most of the time."

With a smile she leans up planting a kiss on his lips before sending him on his way.

* * *

"I mean I understand. You will eventually grow to be the size of a house. It's only natural-"

Reaching them just as things begin to get out of control he quickly grabs her hand pulling her against him.

"Fuck. Really?" he whispers at her before giving Marley an apologetic look "Sorry."

"Why are you such a bitch?" Ryder directs his question towards the small blonde before wrapping an arm protectively around Marley.

He feels Kitty take a deep shaky breath before she turns on her heel and began walking down the hall.

"Thank you." Jake says glaring at the boy before turning to Marley "I really am sorry Marls. She-" he knows he can't find any worlds to try and explain that Kitty was just _Kitty_. "She was way out of line."

Before she can say anything he turns on his heels and follows the path Kitty had taken only a minute before.

Pushing the girl's restroom door open he smirks at the girls who shriek at him to get out. Walking to last stall he knocks "Kitty?"

As soon as the restroom is cleared and it's just the two of them Kitty opens the door.

He can tell that she's been crying by the mascara running down her cheeks. Her usual pony tail is discarded and her hair is flowing past her shoulders.

"He called me a bitch. Again." she whispers as he pulls his best friend in a hug.

"Maybe you should stop being one." he knows his advice isn't useful but he can't help but take a jab at her. "Did you seriously have to pull the mom card?"

Kitty shrugs as she tries to put herself back together.

No one should ever see her as anything but perfect. "I know. But did he have to call me a bitch?" tears begin to form in her eyes "I just-" a scream tore from her throat and soon Jake was hugging her again.

He let her compose herself again before letting her go. Because yes she was Kitty. Yes she was a bitch. But she was human. And she had feeling just like everyone else.

He understood that more than anyone did.

* * *

He knows she's avoiding him as soon as Glee practice starts. She sits as far away from him as possible and doesn't dare look his way.

He looks at the back of her head wiling for her to turn and talk to him. But she just sits there eventually brightening as Ryder sits next to her, giving her a quick kiss.

Kitty looks over at him "Sorry." she whispers because she knows it's her fault.

He doesn't blame her. If he was in her place he would have done the same to Ryder. Hell he already did by taking his spot in football. It wasn't his fault that the guy sucked as a quarterback.

So he shakes his head before turning to face the front.

He shakes his head because he's pretty sure Finn doesn't know what the hell he's doing.

"Finn! We need to come up with a set list for sectionals." he hears Tina shout at the tall boy, he smirks because she's channeling her inter-Rachel "We're going to lose and I'm going to _die_."

This time he laughs because she's channeling Rachel perfectly. (Ever since the calls started she had almost_ died_ at least once in every conversation.)

"Guys." Finn says slightly nervous as Tina glares at him "Any ideas for sectionals."

He sees Tina grin as her hand shoots up. "I was thinking I could start with a powerful ballad." she begins. "And then a group song followed by a duet." she hands him a thick wad of papers "These are the songs I had in mind."

Jake looks at Blaine who is supposed to be the 'New-Rachel' but he's just looking out into the distance with a glassy look in his eyes. He feels slightly sorry for him but then he remembers Kurt who's back in New York feeling exactly the same.

"Alright." Finn clears his throat "How about we start with the duet. Ryder and Marley come on up." he rolls his eyes because he just knew that he would choose the new couple.

It didn't matter that he a much better voice and was a much better dancing. Didn't fuckin matter at all.

"Actually I was thinking of Marley and Jake." Tina said and before Finn could protest she turns to him "Are you okay with that Jake?"

He smiles because she's his favorite person at the moment "I'd be happy too." he can't help but smile smugly at Ryder.

Tina claps her hands "Good. I was thinking Heartless by the Fray. I know you can sing them wonderfully." she smiles at him as he and Marley make their way towards the front of the room.

As Brad the piano man begins the intro he easily begins singing.

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,_

_the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

Marley's voice mixes with his as he begins the first verse.

_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo_

_Just remember that you talkin' to me though_

_You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me_

_Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend,I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely_

With a smile he looks over at Marley to find her already looking over at him as she begins her part of the song. Picking up the tune he begins strumming his guitar gently.

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,_

_the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

They smile at each other as they sing. Their voices mixing together amazingly. But he already knows that because he has sung with her before.

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk_

_Baby let's just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know 'bout me and you_

_So I got something new to see_

_And you just gon' keep hatin' me_

_And we just gon' be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_so I'm gon' take off tonight_

_Into the night..._

As the song comes to an end he walks towards her still strumming his guitar. She smiles at him and he pretends that it's just the two of them when they both sing out the last line.

_Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

Giving her a high-five they wait for the reaction from the Gleeks and soon enough they are all talking exultingly. Maybe they do have sectionals in the bag.

Looking over at Tina she gives him a thumbs up and he thinks he would hug her but he's a Puckerman so he won't.

* * *

When his cell phone rings during dinner he looks down at it in confusion. No one ever calls him around this time.

He feels his heart beat rapidly when he sees Puck's name flash across the screen. Was something wrong?

He pretends to not notice the sad look his mom gives him when he stands up and leaves the room to answer it. Because he knows that she aw the name on the screen when he stands up.

It's Rachel. She's just calling to tell him she got the off-Broadway part she had told him about. She says she's calling all her friends and he was the next on the list.

He's happy he really really is. If anyone deserves their dreams coming true it's Rachel.

When he walks back into the small dinning room he goes back to his seat and continues to eat.

He can feels his mom's stare but he won't, can't, look up. He knows she thinks that just because he's getting these calls he's becoming distance. But that's not true. Not at all. Because of those calls he can actually see himself surviving these next few years in Lima.

He can't feel bad about his mom feeling bad.

He can't._ He won't._

Because this is a good thing. Him having someone is a good thing.

_It is._

* * *

**A/N: Wow slightly longer. I think it's the song. I really love that song :D I though Jake singing would be awesome :D**

**Review?**


	4. In Where Jake Is Concerned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! I love to hear what ya'll have to say :D**

* * *

**In Where Jake Is Concerned**

* * *

He starts noticing the little things. Like how she looks a bit paler. How her hair looks a bit dull. How small bags are forming under her eyes.

He just notices.

When he sees her walk into the school and towards her locker he instantly makes her way towards her. Not seeing her with Ryder was a miracle and he was going to take the opportunity.

"Hey Marls." he greets her with a small smile, leaning on the lockers next to hers.

She makes a show of looking around her before pointing at herself "Oh me?"

He rolls his eyes at her dramatics. Sometimes he think she can give Rachel a run for her money. "Yes you. Hi."

She gives him a smile but he knows its not a real one. Her real smile makes her eyes appear brighter than they usually are. "Hey Jake. What's up?"

He smirks at her "Well we haven't hung out in a while. I want my best friend back."

She just laughs taking her books out of her locker "Well I have Friday free."

He wraps his arm around her as he lead her towards her class "It's a date." he winks making her laugh.

"You know Kitty isn't that bad." she muses glancing at the blonde who was leaning on her own locker looking at them "She's okay."

Even though he's surprised he can't help but smile "Good. I want my two girls to be friends." he stops in front of the English class room.

"See you at Glee?" she asks.

He nods as she gives him a smile and a hug before entering her class room.

* * *

He notices them hanging out for the first time only a few days later. They're both standing in front of the choir room laughing with each other and not at each other.

He thinks it's fuckin weird. And unnatural.

"Weird." he hears a voice behind him.

He can't help but agree with Ryder as they both stand looking at Marley and Kitty for a few more seconds.

"Fuck yeah." he agrees with a nod.

Because it is weird. He knows it. Ryder knows it. Hell Kitty and Marley probably know it.

But he can't help but feel happy. This is what he wanted. And it may be a bit selfish but this would make his life a whole of hell lot easier.

Walking towards him he wraps his arm around Kitty's shoulders trying not to notice how much shorter she is than Marley.

He still does.

"Hey." he greets his not-really-girlfriend-but-still-kinda-girlfriend.

She raises her head to look up at him, places a kiss on his chin, before going back to her conversation with Marley.

He zones out after hearing the word 'clothes' because he seriously doesn't do chick talk.

"Um guys. Practice." Finn reminds him as he comes up from behind them.

Kitty and Jake roll their eyes at their new glee 'teacher.' Marley and Ryder don't because their too fuckin nice or something like that.

He notices Kitty give Marley a two finger hand signal as they take their seats. He asks her what that's all about. She answers with a simple "It's a girl thing." she rolls her eyes "You wouldn't understand Puckerman."

He doesn't know if he want to.

* * *

Looking around the room he sits on the familiar bed.

"Jake." Kitty greets him wiping her mouth as she exits her bathroom.

He raises his eyebrow "Did you just brush your teeth?"

"Dental Hygiene is important." she begins to lecture him as she takes her hair out of her pony tail.

He rolls her eyes because he doesn't need a lecture about teeth. He fuckin goes to the dentist. He knows that already "Yeah whatever weirdo." he teases as she walks into her closet, which is probably bigger than his room.

"Why are you here again?" she asks as she changes behind closed doors.

He shrugs. He doesn't really know. He doesn't have anything to do. Football had been cancelled and he didn't exactly want to go home.

"I'm going out with Marley on Friday." he confesses waiting for her reaction.

She doesn't disappoint when she pokes her head out from between both closet doors "On Friday? Isn't she with Ryder?" she gasps "Is she cheating on him."

He rolls his eyes for like the friken thousand time "No. We're friends." he sees her raised eyebrow "We are. Just like you and I are friends."

This time she laughs as she comes out fully dressed in regular clothes. "Yeah. Friends." she walks closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck "I really doubt she'll let you kiss her."

Before he can answer, she leans down placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

He taps his fingers nervously against the table as he waits for his _friend_ to arrive.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Marley apologizes as she walks up to the small booth "I hope you haven't been waiting long. Mom couldn't drop me off earlier."

He doesn't mention that he so could have picked her up, he just nods as slides into the booth.

He watches as she looks down at the menu trying to decide what to eat. When the waitress comes over he orders for both of them because he knows that even though she looks at the menu for forever, seriously for fuckin ever, she always orders the same.

Shaking at her he tell her just that when she argues that he doesn't have to order for her. He rolls his eyes at her just as the waitress brings them their drinks and a basket of breadsticks.

In only a few minutes they find themselves falling into their routine. She laughs over his dumb jokes and he smiles at her when she randomly starts singing any song that comes to mind. He joins in most of them. She was a badass taste in music.

"You know. You should give Ryder a chance." she says.

He knew that conversation was coming but he really wanted to avoid it "Yeah. I don't know."

"You don't know him. He's a really sweet guy." she ignores the roll of his eyes and continues "Just give him a chance. Promise Jake?"

He nods because saying no to her is almost impossible especially after she sends him a big smile. "Fine." he lets out a sigh as she claps her hands happily "For you."

He can't help but grin back when she grins, no _beams_ at him from across the table.

He pretends to not notice how she only takes a few bites out of her food.

* * *

Later that week when Finn puts him with Ryder he doesn't complain. Much.

He just nods because he sees the smile Marley is shooting his way.

Later that day he admits that Ryder isn't bad. He's actually pretty cool. Dude has good taste in music.

Not that he would admit that to anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Updating because I just finished midterms like yesterday and I'm happy about that. So I was thinking do ya'll guys have any idea what songs they should do for sectionals?**

**Review?**


	5. IN Where Jake Plays Football

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the fallows! We're at 75 followers you guys!**

* * *

**In Where Jake Plays Football**

* * *

He found himself hanging out with Ryder more and more.

Glee club, Football. Hell even a few guy's night over at Artie's house.

That didn't mean they were friends. Far from it. They were _acquaintances. _

But when he found out about the dyslexia he knew he had to tell someone. Ryder might not be his friend but he needed help.

That's why he found himself standing in front of Finn's office.

Knocking quietly he waited to hear Finn tell him to come in.

When it didn't happen he pushed the door open in time to see Finn put away a picture of _Rachel. _

"Rachel?" he asked trying to laugh "Really?"

He wondered if telling him that Puck was living with her was a good idea. He decided it wasn't.

"I have to talk to you." he said taking a seat.

Finn squirmed nervously in his seat "Yeah sure man."

Taking pity on the clearly nervous glee teacher he quickly told him what was going on.

"Thanks for coming to me with this." Finn said extending his hand in a hand shake "That's what Glee is all about. Looking after your friends."

He doesn't brother to tell him that Ryder is not his friend.

* * *

He doesn't know how he ends up in these kind of situations. One minute he was talking to Mrs. Rose the next he was pushing back that kid in the football team.

And the next Ryder was pulling him away as Marley and Kitty watched on with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asks rushing towards him.

Only then does he notice that his lip stings like a bitch. "Fuck. That hurt." he says causing her to laugh.

"Put this on it." Kitty hands him a soda can. He raises his eyebrow but puts it against his lip any ways.

He hisses as the cold comes in contact with his lip but leaves it against his lip anyways. "Thanks man." he mumbles at Ryder with a slight nod of his head.

"You had my back. I have yours." Ryder said simply before turning to Marley and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

That's the first time the four of them have lunch together.

* * *

He was beyond nervous as he pulled his white and red jersey over his head and over his pads.

"You ready for this man?" Sam claps him on the back as the three of them sit together on a bench waiting for Coach Beastie to come in and give them their pep talk.

"Yeah. yeah." he nods his head even though he's anything but ready. "Umm I see you guys on the field."

Standing up he heads towards his locker fishing out his phone before dialing a familiar number.

"Hey." he greats quietly looking around at the group of guys in uniform before exiting the locker room. "Wrong time."

"Nope. Just Rach being fuckin crazy about this role she got. She made me go over the lines with her like a hundred million times." Puck says with a laugh "What's up?"

He laughed as well because he could imagine Rachel running around making his brother and Kurt crazy "I have a football game in like ten minutes and I'm freaking the fuck out."

"Chill. You're a Puckerman. Go out there and kick ass." Puck advice "What number are you?"

"Twenty." he responded with a grin.

"That's my number." Puck exclaimed.

"I know Coach told me." he grinned "But I'm much better. I could so kick your ass." he teased.

"There's that Puckerman confidence." Puck muttered "Just go out there and have fun kid. Kick ass. Take names." he laughed.

"Yeah okay. I have to go. But hey thanks." Jake muttered into the phone before hanging up and heading over to the locker room.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down at it with a smile. Marley and Kitty's name flashed on the front.

Opening the txts he read them out loud.

_Good luck - M_

_Kick ass babe- K_

Tucking his phone into his locker room he sat down next to Ryder just as Coach Beastie began her pep talk.

* * *

With a laugh he patted Ryder on the back. "Good game dude." he said with a grin still on a high from the game.

"Yeah you too." Ryder extended his first.

He grinned bumping his against just as Sam ran up to the shouting "Group hug Gleeks!"

Shaking his head he pulled the blonde off him before entering the locker room. Pulling his shirt over his head he headed towards the showers.

Ten minutes later he began changing into a fresh pair of clothes, pulling his letterman on.

Nodding at a couple of guys he headed out into the parking lot.

"Hey great game." Kitty linked arms with him leaning up to kiss his cheek "Everyone is totally jealous that you're my boyfriend." she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"If only they knew, huh?" he asked her gently hip bumping her as they reached his truck.

"That you're totally in love with Marley and I like Ryder?" she asked with another laugh. "Imagine what they would say."

He laughed at the thought "I am so not in love with her. Are we going to the party?"

"It's like required." she said buckling herself in "So yes. Try not to look at Marley all night long."

"Only if you promise not to be a bitch." he retorted with a smirk.

Kitty rolled her eyes before reaching over and grabbing his hand.

* * *

He never though he would be at a high school house party. He wasn't always the most accepted guy in the school even if he was the half-brother of the badass Puck. Joining the football had changed that, apparently.

Sitting on the big comfy couch with Kitty perched on his knee and a red cup in one hand he let his guard down and tried to enjoy the night.

Glancing over to his right he noticed Ryder sitting with Marley by his side. His grip on Kitty's waist tightened.

Kitty turned to look at him placing a small kiss on cheek before turning towards Ryder who was holding out his cup.

He placed a smile on his face before placing his cup next to his. Marley and Kitty laughed bumping their red cups against theirs as well.

Okay so maybe they were kind of _friends._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I've had it for a while but I didn't know how to end the chapter. Finally figured it out today. Finally. College is such a cockblock let me tell you -_- **

**Review :) **


	6. In Where They Go To Sectionals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Well read on! Sorry for the very long wait! Holy Shit! I posted up the wrong chapter! So sorry! This should be the right one. Blame my sleep deprived brain! **

* * *

**In Where They Go To Sectionals**

* * *

Sectionals are getting closer and Tina had gotten crazier.

"From the top." Tina demanded as their small break was over.

He couldn't help but groan. Because seriously his feet hurt from all the dancing. He shuffled his feet towards his spot and watched as everyone did the same with groans. Only falling silent as Tina glared at them all.

The tune began and they all began moving slowly to the beat. Brittany along with Kitty stood at the front making them go through the dance moves as Blaine and Ryder started singing. Waiting for his cue he nodded at Sam as they both jumped into the various backflips that Tina demanded they do on beat.

Fuckin. Crazy.

Not that he would ever tell her because she would probably kill him and there would be no proof that she was his killer. Chick had crazy ninja skills and he wasn't even a bit ashamed to say he was a little more than scared of her.

As the song came to an end he grinned as Marley finished up with a big finish.

Taking the chance to sit down he listened to the small Asian begin her song.

Maybe they could win this thing.

* * *

He paces nervously backstage as they watch the Warblers dance.

His phone begins ringing causing to answer it quickly relieved when he sees Rachel's name on the screen. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready? Are you nervous? I wish I was there." she rambles.

He's trying no to be nervous but he can't help it. "I have a duet." he blurts out.

She begins talking even faster than usual and all he can gather from what she's saying is "Why didn't you tell me." she sound a bit hurt and he feels a bit bad.

"I don't know." he answers honestly because he doesn't know why he didn't tell her. Maybe he didn't want the pressure. "Sorry." he offers as he looks at the audience from behind the curtain.

And for the first time he's glad to see Mr. Shue sitting in the audience because he's pretty sure Finn has no idea what he's doing.

"You're going to be amazing Jake." Rachel says "Now I'm going to pass you to Noah." he hears the phone pass into someone else's hand.

"Don't fuck up." he shakes his head before responding "Gee thanks bro. I can feel the fuckin love all the way from NY."

"I don't do chick talk. Just go out there and be badass."

He nods to himself as Finn motions him to come over to the circle that is forming. "Gotcha. I gotta go. Tell Rachel to not freak the fuck out and to not feel guilty about not being here."

"Yeah okay that's like asking for a fuckin miracle. Go out there and kick ass lil bro." he smiles before hanging off the phone.

Placing the phone in his pocket he hurries over to the circle. Kitty grabs his hand and Marley grabs his other hand as Joe begins a small payer.

"Let's go kick as." Sam tells them as they finish the prayer.

"Preach." Artie pitches in as he reaches over to high five him because honestly dude was cool.

* * *

The nerves disappear as they all place their hands in the middle. "New Directions." they all exclaim looking around at each other.

And it feels great. To finally be a part of something this big.

To be a part of something with someone who accepted you the way you were.

Closing his eyes he joins Marley for the last few lines of the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

His hand comes in contact with hers as they stand in front of one another just before the others come running out to start their group number.

Giving her one last smile he joins Kitty in their spot as Blaine takes the lead.

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

The group begins moving in zinc. Blaine takes his place next to Tina as Ryder walks forward.

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Spinning Kitty into Joe's arms he takes a step forward as Ryder goes back to Marley._

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun._

Quickly walking towards his place he grabs Kitty and they begins their dance one again. Their voices mix together as the girls do a number of complicated spins going form one partner to another.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Marley and Kitty's voice mix together as they sing the next line.

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Soon the girls are back with their partners as Artie wheels up to the front of the stage.

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Tina step forward placing her hand on Artie's shoulder as the group danced behind them.

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up._

_And you're looking down._

_Brittany danced up to them placing her hand on Artie's other shoulder._

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

Sam stepped up as Artie rolled back with Tina and Brittany. Dancing along with the others and adding some of his own body rolls he began singing.

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Looking back he retook his spot as they all linked hands and sang together._

_The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun._

Sam and Jake separated the from the group before nodding at each other. They jumped into a series of back flips that like Tina insisted were on beat with the music.

The crowd was on their feet as Marley took center stage as the boys did their flips around her and belted out the last line.

_You'll find us chasing the sun._

* * *

Wrapping his arms around the blonde he lifted her up in celebration.

"We won." she shouted in his ear as the confetti floated down on them and Finn held the trophy high up over his head.

He grinned placing her on her feet as she pulled him into a kiss. Laughing he pulled away before pushing her towards Ryder who was now standing by himself "Go."

She grinned at him before skipping towards him and jumping into his arms before he could even protest.

Shaking his head he headed towards the tall brunette that was being passed around. Catching her in his arms he twirled her in his arms "We won." he laughed as she giggled.

"I know. I was so nervous." she admitted tightening her arms around him "But we did it. And now we're going to Regionals. And we're so going to kick ass there." she grinned up at him.

He laughed before leaning down at placing a kiss on her forehead. Before she could pull away he grabbed her in another hug.

Looking over her shoulder he smiles when Kitty gives him a thumbs up after kissing Ryder's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Woo sectionals! And nothing like the canon Sectionals! We don't need any of those shenanigans. Anyways hope ya'll liked it! Also if any of ya'll are interested in RPing go over and check out my RP. It's called xoxo-gleeks. **

**Review :)**


End file.
